powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Act 11: A Threefold Strife
is the eleventh episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis The Shinkenger learn the truth regarding Doukoku's previous defeat and his hatred for the Shiba Clan as he sends out his most powerful Ayakashi while both are intercepted by the eye of Juzo Fuwa. Plot After learning the meaning behind Juzo's words from Shitari, an enraged Doukoku sends the entire Nanashi Company to the mortal realm with the Shinkengers managing to drive Nanashi back into the land of the dead as another wave takes their place as they all start going after Shinken Red on Doukoku's command. After Shinken Red takes them all out, the vassals learn that the Gedoushu are now after Takeru as his death would ensure the Rokumon Junk would never be resealed. While Doukoku takes a nap from drinking too much sake, Shitari summons the Ayakashi Ushirobushi who uses the Shiba House's detection system to lure the Shinkengers into a trap and call Takeru out. Not wanting the vassals to risk their lives for him, Takeru changes and fights the Ayakashi by himself. Losing to Ushirobushi, Shinken Red is horrified when Shinken Blue and Shinken Yellow take a hit meant for him. But then, Juzo arrives to personally kill Shinken Red himself, leading to an explosive three-way sword fight with a wounded Mako and Chiaki forced to watch. With the fight ending in a stalemate as he drys up, Ushirobushi takes his leave as Juzo follows after seeing Takeru not ready for their fight. Later that night, as Kotoha and Ryunosuke have their wounds tended to, a torn Takeru ran off into the night in spite of his own injuries. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Shinken Green(Past, Voice): (Uncredited) Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Tora (Tora Origami), Shishi (Shinkenmaru - Kaen no Mai), Shishi + Lightning (Shinkenmaru - Kaen Raiden no Mai) *Shinken Blue - Kajiki (Kajiki Origami), Ryuu (Shinkenmaru - Suiryuu no Mai), *Shinken Pink - Kame (Shinkenmaru - Tenkuu no Mai) (x2) *Shinken Green - Kabuto (Kabuto Origami), Kuma (Shinkenmaru - Kogarashi no Mai) (x2) *Shinken Yellow - Saru (Shinkenmaru - Tsuchiremuri no Mai) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 14, *'Key Title Kanji': 巴 (A kanji used in the term of "Tomoesen", a battle between three sides all fighting each other) *During the flashback of the previous defeat of Doukoku, there is a brief showing of the 17th Shinkenger group, both in costume and unmorphing. Although uncredited, it can be stated that the following were on this Shinkenger team: **Shinken Red: Masataka Shiba **Shinken Blue: Ryuzaburo Ikenami **Shinken Pink: Kyoko Shiraishi **Shinken Green: Kurando Tani **Shinken Yellow: Mother of Mitsuba and Kotoha Hanaori *A catch-up of the first twelve episodes of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html Home video releases *The first volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with the show's first 16 episodes, as well as the director's cut of the first two episodes, and was released on February 7th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81Fby7bb-xL. SL1373 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Act 9: The Tiger's Rebellion, Act 10: The Great Sky Combination, Act 11: A Threefold Strife and Act 12: The Very First Super Samurai Combination. References See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi